


Love hate

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, One Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the emotions that a person can feel <br/>Love is the scariest and mot hardest to heal from</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hate

Of all the emotions a person can feel,  
Love is scariest and hardest to heal,  
Excitement and mystery impossible to resist,  
Promises of magic perpetually persist.  
We long for a connection that is as strong as it is true,  
But love always does as love wants to do,  
So to the emotion of love, I just want to say,  
I'm much better off with out you, I'm glad you went away,  
'Cause I'd much rather live with a heart that can sing,  
A smile that struggles to be more than a grin.  
I might not be happy, but at least I'm not sad  
Holding onto happiness that I never had,  
Love's an imposter, a thief in the night,  
Reduces flames to embers that no longer burn bright  
Love captains your emotions and steers your fate,  
Love is the only emotion that I truly hate.


End file.
